REAL OF LOVE SASUSAKU
by FuRaHeart
Summary: Diam dan selalu menyangkal. Menyembunyikan kenyataan dibalik senyum dan sikap biasa. Tak ingin terlibat skandal walau nyatanya diam-diam mereka sudah lama bersama. Bukan sekedar akting, perasaan itu memang nyata. Kisah CinLok aktor dan aktris paling kece di serial film Shippuden. [Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri]


-oOo-

**REAL OF LOVE SASUSAKU**

**Disclaimer: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO **

**Story by**

**FuRaHeart**

**WARNING: **AU, (maybe) behind the scene, (Tamao) OC, OOC, (miss) typo

**~Itadakimasu~**  
.

.

.

* * *

Melewati sebuah ruangan, langkah kaki seorang anak lelaki berusia 16 tahun itu sejenak terhenti. Dia menoleh, sedikit mengintip kedalam celah pintu yang terbuka kala melihat cahaya samar berpendar dan terdengar pula suara isak tangis seorang gadis di dalam sana.

Siapa? Dalam hati dia jadi penasaran.

"Ah, hik hiks… kenapa Sasuke-_kun_…"

Dan makin heran ketika didengar namanya pun ikut disebut. Rasanya agak merinding karena lantai gedung studio itu kini suasananya sedikit sepi. Ketika melewati jam kerja, banyak pekerja sudah pamit pulang. Begitupun dengan dirinya yang baru saja selesaikan pekerjaan dan hendak pulang. Kini hanya ada beberapa pegawai kantor yang lembur masih hilir mudik atau sibuk sendiri di ruang kerjanya masing-masing. Tapi dia tetap putuskan untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Sakura?" sapa Sasuke, ketika dia masuk dan mendapati seorang gadis yang dikenalnya tengah duduk di sebuah kursi sambil menatap layar monitor. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya kemudian, sedikit merasa cemas. Karena Sakura hanya balas menatap matanya sekilas dan seketika kembali fokus pada apa yang dilihatnya. Perlahan Sasuke berjalan menghampiri. Mata emerald itu sembab, masih menangis dan mengabaikan kehadirannya jelas bikin Sasuke penasaran.

Keheningan sejenak tercipta antara mereka. Sasuke ikut memerhatikan apa yang Sakura lihat pada layar. Itu hanya sepotong adegan film yang mereka mainkan. Adegan yang diambil beberapa minggu lalu, sudah masuk proses _editing_ dan akan tayang lusa nanti di televisi. Adegan perpisahan _**Sasuke**_ dan _**Sakura**_ di malam bulan purnama dalam serial _Shippuden_.

…

"Aku sangat, sangat, sangat mencintaimu, _**Sasuke**_!" teriak _**Sakura**_ sambil terisak. "Jika kau tetap bersamaku, aku tak akan membuatmu menyesal. Tak peduli apapun. Setiap hari akan menyenangkan dan kita akan bahagia. Aku akan membantumu membalas dendam. Bagaimanapun juga aku akan melakukannya. Aku berjanji padamu. Jadi tolong, tetaplah di sini bersamaku. Kalau kau tak bisa, bawa saja aku bersamamu. Hiks hiks hiks…"

Dengan dingin _**Sasuke**_ berbalik dan menatap rekan satu timnya dengan tajam, "_Urusai_." desisnya. Satu kata yang terdengar begitu menusuk hati. Lelaki itu tetap pada pendiriannya dan mulai melangkahkan jenjang kakinya pergi.

"Jangan pergi!" ucap _**Sakura**_, masih coba hentikan. "Kalau kau pergi, aku akan teriak!"

_**Syuut**_

_**Sasuke **_berbalik dan mengambil langkah cepat berdiri di belakang tubuh _**Sakura**_ yang tersentak. Sejenak dia pandangi helaian rambut merah muda gadis itu. Bibirnya sedikit gemetar untuk ucapkan kalimat perpisahan, tapi memang harus dia lakukan.

"_**Sakura**_… _arigatou_."

…

_**Deg**_

Dalam diam entah kenapa jantung Sasuke dan Sakura berdegup kencang kala melihatnya. Padahal mereka berdua tahu betul adegan itu hanya akting. Apa saking bagusnya mereka memerankan tokoh itu sampai-sampai terhanyut jadinya. Saat syuting masing-masing dari mereka memang berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaan, sampai tak perhatikan kalau dilihat dari sudut pandang penonton adegan itu akan jadi begitu berkesan seperti ini.

"Tega…" desah Sakura kemudian setelah filmnya selesai, memainkan _theme song ending_ episode kali ini. "Kenapa _**Sasuke**_ sekejam itu? Padahal dia tak perlu jadi egois dan memilih pergi sendiri."

"Itu memang tujuannya. Mencari kekuatan. Membalas dendam _clan_. Itulah jalan yang dia pilih." jawab Sasuke berdasarkan pandangan atas peran yang dimainkannya.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan _**Sakura**_?!" tanya Sakura emosi. "Kasihan sekali dia ditinggal dan diperlakukan seperti itu. Sejak dulu _**Sakura**_ sudah suka _**Sasuke**_. _**Sasuke**_ tak mungkin sampai tak menyadarinya kan, tapi perasaan tulus gadis itu malah ditolak."

"Bodoh, itu cuma film kan? Apa masalahmu? Memang jalan ceritanya harus begini. Tak perlu berlebihan." kata Sasuke cuek, langsung buat Sakura menunduk.

Gadis itu mengangguk-angguk pelan. Dia seka air matanya, sambil merengut dada seolah tengah merasakan sesak. "Aku mengerti. Tapi… ini akan jadi menyakitkan." gumam Sakura. "Tak bisa bersama, berpisah jauh, kehilangan orang yang dicintai… rasanya pasti berat."

"Hn."

Sasuke sendiri memang tak paham betul bagaimana perasaan Sakura. Karena peran dirinya di film memang harus sedingin dan sekejam itu. Tak jauh berbeda dengan kepribadiannya dalam kehidupan nyata sehari-hari. Dan sekarang melihat Sakura yang sampai menghayati perasaan _**Sakura**_ entah kenapa turut menyentuh bagian dalam dirinya. Ada perasaan lain yang timbul.

"Hei, ehm, Sakura… tapi aku pikir pasti _**Sasuke**_ juga sama." ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba, "Aku yakin dia juga berat melakukannya. Mungkin tak sekarang, tapi pasti dia akan kembali pada _**Sakura **_nantinya."

"Benarkah?!" tanya Sakura mulai antusias. "Jadi menurutmu begitu?"

"Err," artis tampan berpenampilan keren itu mendadak kikuk. "Entahlah," lanjutnya sambil menggendikkan bahu, "Skenarionya kan belum sampai sana. Tapi Kishi-_sama_ pasti akan berikan yang terbaik."

Mendengar hal itu membuat perasaan Sakura kini lebih baik. "Iya." jawab Sakura setuju. Senyum di wajah cantiknya mengembang dan jujur dalam hati Sasuke pun ikut merasa senang. Sungguh, daripada melihatnya menangis, baik itu Sakura maupun _**Sakura**_, gadis musim semi itu memang lebih baik jika tersenyum. Dan Sasuke menyukainya.

…

Dalam perjalanan pulang keduanya sempat melewati tempat yang sama. Lokasi adegan perpisahan _**Sasuke-Sakura**_ yang tadi mereka tonton bersama. Auranya berubah. Padahal sebelum ini tak ada rasa apapun. Mereka tak peduli soal peran yang mereka mainkan. Sakura maupun Sasuke tak pernah memikirkan hal ini. Cukup untuk pekerjaan. Namun sekarang terasa lain. Terlebih ketika sampai di depan bangku taman itu. Keduanya sejenak hentikan langkah untuk sekedar memerhatikan langit malam dengan bulan yang tak lagi purnama.

"_Nee_~… Sasuke," panggil Sakura tiba-tiba. "Aku harap kelak _**Sakura**_ bisa tegar." lanjutnya, mengingat peran yang dia mainkan. "_**Sasuke**_ pasti kembali."

"Hn." Meski tak bilang, Sasuke sendiri mengharapkan hal itu.

"Aaaahhhh…" desah Sakura setelahnya, kemudian tersenyum. "Sepertinya aku sudah dapatkan _feel_ yang bagus buat peranku kali ini." ucapnya optimis. "Apa kau pun begitu? Shippuden pasti bisa jadi film paling kece sepanjang sejarah. Dan kita juga Sasuke, aku merasa SasuSaku akan jadi _pair_ paling fenomenal."

"SasuSaku?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

Sakura mengangguk, "_**Sasuke-Sakura**_. Julukanyang bagus bukan? Aku dengar itu dari beberapa fans kita."

"Hah?" Sasuke tautkan sebelah alisnya. "Konyol." gumamnya tak peduli, kembali dia berjalan pergi.

Sejenak Sakura terkekeh melihat tingkah Sasuke yang sok cuek, sebelum ikut berjalan pulang mengikutinya. Lekas saja Sakura percepat langkahnya sendiri, menyamakan posisi sejajar berjalan di sisi Sasuke. Tiba-tiba meraih sebelah tangan pemuda itu. Sasuke menoleh, dilihatnya Sakura tersenyum.

"Tunggu dong, kita jalan sama-sama." pinta Sakura sedikit manja. "Hehe, aku harap SasuSaku nanti di film-nya juga bisa berjalan bersama-sama seperti ini. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Hn." Sasuke gendikkan bahunya, berpaling kearah lain. Meski tak bilang, tapi dia tak kibaskan tangan gadis itu, malah perlahan balas menggenggamnya.

Sakura terkikik geli. Senang melihat Sasuke diam-diam tersenyum tipis dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Sang gadis musim semi itu menyukainya sehingga dia pun ikut tersipu.

…

…

…

…

Episode demi episode berlanjut dalam setiap _season_. Sasuke dan Sakura jarang bertemu di lokasi syuting karena sudah tak ada lagi adegan yang melibatkan keberadaan mereka bersama. Meskipun begitu hubungan mereka tak seharipun putus. Dari bicara formal soal pekerjaan hingga beralih pada curhat soal perasaan. Saling komunikasi lewat telepon, sms, jejaring sosial, dan sebagainya yang tentu saja dilakukan diam-diam. Bukannya sengaja, tapi mereka berdua berpikiran sama. Kalau sampai tercium orang lain atau pihak media, khawatirnya akan menimbulkan banyak masalah. Dan tentunya hal ini akan berpengaruh buruk pada karir yang tengah mereka jalani.

Sesekali bahkan saat kebetulan keduanya ada waktu luang yang pas, mereka pun pergi _refreshing_ bersama. Sekedar jalan atau pergi makan berdua melepas _stress_ pekerjaan. Tak ada hubungan khusus. Hanya sebatas teman. Sahabat―mungkin―orang terdekat. Memang tak dapat dipungkiri kalau masing-masing dari mereka saling membutuhkan dan merasa nyaman satu sama lain. Jika ada sesuatu, Sakura akan lari pada Sasuke. Begitupun sebaliknya, tak ada orang lain selain Sakura yang sebenarnya dekat dengan Sasuke yang terkenal dengan artis yang super dingin dan cueknya.

…

…

…

…

Beberapa tahun kemudian,

"Sasuke… Tunggu sebentar Sasuke!"

Begitu sosoknya keluar dari gedung studio, sorot lensa dan kilatan cahaya kamera bergantian terus menyoroti pemuda tampan berpenampilan keren itu. Suasana tampak ribut dan ramai dengan banyak orang berdesak-desakan saling mendorong. Dibantu petugas keamanan, dengan langkah cepat dia berlalu menerobos kerumunan yang menghalangi jalannya menuju parkiran. Mengabaikan beragam pertanyaan wartawan yang sedari tadi menunggunya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, tolong ceritakan yang sebenarnya!"

"Apa benar kau punya hubungan khusus dengan nona Haruno?"

"Bagaimana pendapatmu soal gosip kalian yang beredar?"

"Benarkah malam itu kau benar menginap di apartemen nona Haruno?"

"Ada yang bilang kalian bahkan sudah lama tinggal bersama. Mohon jelaskan?"

"Kau tak melakukan hal ini hanya untuk mendongkrak popularitasmu kan, setelah lama sosok **'**_**Sasuke'**_ tak muncul dalam serial Shippuden?"

"Uchiha, tolong konfirmasinya…"

"Sasuke, jelaskan pendapatmu!"

"_No comment__!_" Hanya kalimat itu yang terucap dari bibir sang aktor berbakat berusia 24 tahun itu. Lekas menghindar dan sengaja menunjukkan sisi angkuh dan cuek andalannya. Bersikap tak peduli. Mendorong balik mereka yang berusaha menghalanginya.

"Tapi Sasuke, publik butuh kejelasan. Kalau kau tak bilang justru malah makin mencurigakan!"

"Bilang saja terus terang…"

"Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke…"

"CUKUP!" sentak Sasuke kesal. Lama-lama lelah juga dia terus diburu wartawan-wartawan _kepo _itu beberapa hari belakangan ini. Mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama berkali-kali dan berkali-kali pula dia harus tegaskan jawabannya. Selalu. Untuk berkata―

"Harus kukatakan berapa kali, aku dan Haruno-_san_ itu hanya rekan kerja! Tak lebih. Titik. Kalian sendiri yang mencari sensasi dan menyebar gosip tentang kami." ucapnya ketus, menyangkal semua tuduhan.

Dia cepat masuk ke dalam mobil _sport_ pribadinya, membanting pintu dan langsung tancap gas. Tak peduli beberapa wartawan masih berkicau menanyainya, memotret dirinya, memburunya, demi mengorek informasi yang sedikit sekali dia ungkapkan.

Uchiha Sasuke nyatakan dirinya sama sekali tak punya hubungan khusus dengan Haruno Sakura.

…

…

…

Di waktu lain dan tempat yang berbeda, situasi hampir sama. Gadis cantik dan manis dengan helaian rambut berwarna pink unik itu menebar senyum ramah memesona. Sesekali tertawa-tawa kecil menanggapi dengan sopan setiap pertanyaan wartawan yang menuntutnya.

"Haruno Sakura benar kau punya hubungan khusus dengan Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Hahaha, tidak." jawab Sakura, menjawab pertanyaan disela istirahat jadwal syuting. "Sasuke juga sudah bilang kan, kami hanya rekan kerja."

"Lalu soal gosip yang beredar, kabarnya kalian sudah tinggal bersama…"

"Ah, itu cuma kebetulan ada yang melihat orang mirip kami keluar dari apartemen yang sama. Padahal bukan."

"Ayo mengaku saja…" desak para wartawan

"Aduh, apa yang harus diakui coba?" tantang gadis itu.

"Lalu bagaimana soal foto-foto mesra kalian yang beredar…"

"Ekh, itu sih paling cuma editan." sangkal Sakura.

"Tapi menurut pakar telematika itu asli dan bukan hasil rekayasa..."

"Oh ya?!" mata hijau emerald gadis itu membulat, sedikit tunjukan ekspresi tak percaya. "Mungkin ada orang iseng yang _cosplay _jadi kami, hihihi~…" ungkapnya sambil bercanda.

"Gosip soal hubungan kalian sudah sering beredar dan memanas, tapi kenapa tak terus terang? Apa manajemen melarang kalian benar-benar pacaran?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum, "Nyatanya memang tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan. Bukankah baik aku dan Sasuke sendiri sudah menyangkalnya, butuh bukti apa lagi?" gadis itu malah balik bertanya, sebelum kemudian dia menyingkir. Pamit dengan alasan ditunggu kru film untuk mulai persiapan adegan selanjutnya. "Sudah ya semuanya, lain kali kita ngobrol lagi. _Jaa_~…"

Haruno Sakura pergi sambil tersenyum seperti biasa, seolah masalah telah terselesaikan. Padahal kemelut soal hubungan mencurigakannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke―aktor lawan main di film seri Shippuden itu tak pernah kunjung selesai.

…

…

…

**_Piip_**

Gadis itu tersentak, bukan karena layar LCD TV yang ditontonnya mendadak mati. Melainkan sepasang lengan kekar yang tiba-tiba melingkari tubuhnya. Emerald itu bergulir, menatap pemilik kepala berhelaian raven yang kini tertumpu diatas bahu kiri kecilnya.

"Jangan tonton acara gosip murahan seperti itu." bisik Sasuke.

"Gosip?" pikiran Sakura melayang mengingat berita _infotainment_ yang barusan ditontonnya. "Jadi itu pendapatmu?"

"Hn."

Sakura tertawa hambar, "Ah ha ha, 'aku dan Haruno-_san_ itu hanya rekan kerja! Tak lebih. Titik. Kalian sendiri yang mencari sensasi dan menyebar gosip tentang kami.'―" sebelah alis merah muda itu terangkat saat dengan nada menyindir dia tiru ucapan Sasuke yang diingatnya. "Harusnya setelah titik kau tak perlu lanjutkan kalimatmu, Uchiha-_san_."

"Hn?!" Sejenak Sasuke tatap dalam mata Sakura, "Hei, apa kau marah aku bilang begitu?" tanya pemuda itu.

Sakura tak menjawab, hanya tersenyum tipis dan dengan malas dia lepaskan dekapan kekasihnya. Berjalan mendekati jendela besar kamar apartemen yang menampilkan pemandangan malam kota bertabur bintang dan lampu-lampu gemerlap yang indah.

_**Srett**―_Tak lama Sasuke langsung menarik gorden jendela, kembali menutup pandangan Sakura. "Biar ini lantai 20, bisa saja ada orang diluar sana yang melihatmu." lanjut Sasuke.

Mendengar kalimat itu jelas buat suasana hati Sakura makin _bête_. "Aahh, begini saja tidak bisa?" protesnya kesal. "Ayolah Sasuke, sampai kapan kita seperti ini…" dengusnya, "Aku lelah."

Sasuke terdiam, hanya balas menatap pandangan kecewa itu. Bukannya dia tak mengerti, sebaliknya dia paham betul bagaimana perasaan kekasihnya. Situasi ini. Keadaan mereka. Jalinan cinta rumit yang membelenggu keduanya.

"Sakura…" panggil Sasuke. Sejenak dia menghela nafas panjang dan perlahan dekap kembali tubuh gadis musim semi itu. "Aku tahu… Maaf." Dan seperti biasa, usai mendengar kalimat itu, tubuh mungil yang dipeluknya akan gemetar. Seraya dekapan kian mengerat, suara isak pun samar terdengar.

"Sebal. Kenapa harus begini? Kenapa kita tak bisa seperti pasangan normal lainnya? Padahal apa salahnya, aku mencintaimu. Kau mencintaiku. Kita sama-sama cinta. Tapi kenapa, kenapa masih tak bisa? Kau tahu ini sangat menyesakkan. Aku tak tahan lagi… hiks hiks…"

"Stt, sudahlah." ucap Sasuke menenangkan, "Setidaknya kita masih bisa bersama. Walau begini, diam-diam dan tak ada seorangpun yang tahu. Bersabarlah. Meskipun ini sulit, Sakura."

_Karena aturanlah yang mengekang status mereka._

…

Jangan salah sangka. Bukan berarti hubungan keduanya terlarang, ehm, meski mungkin memang dilarang. Sakura dan Sasuke bukan pasangan selingkuh, atau keduanya tengah menyandang status tak pantas hingga mereka tak boleh terang-terangan menjalin kasih layaknya pasangan normal lainnya. Tapi memang inilah yang bisa mereka lakukan sekarang. Menjalin kasih diam-diam.

Seperti kisah cinta keduanya di film seri Shippuden yang sensasional. Memerankan sosok _Sakura _yang begitu mencintai _Sasuke _walau mereka tak bisa bersama dan berselisih jalan. Sedikit cerita romantis diantara peliknya kisah dunia _action_ perninjaan. Roman yang tampak tak bahagia tapi tetap terasa manis dan menyentuh hati para penggemar mereka. Oleh karena itu sangat disayangkan kalau dua pemeran utama 'SasuSaku' aslinya tak sampai 'jadian' di dunia nyata.

Banyak orang yang berharap, tapi sayang sekali tampaknya baik Sasuke maupun Sakura sebagai artis memilih bersikap profesional. Memisahkan masalah pribadi dan pekerjaan. Masing-masing tampak tak peduli dan lebih memikirkan karir dibanding sensasi antusias fans terhadap idola mereka. Belum lagi terikat kebijakan manajemen yang melarang artisnya terlibat skandal yang bisa merusak nama banyak pihak, terutama menyangkut film seri Shippuden sendiri.

"Ingat baik-baik peran kalian di film ini. Kalian bukan sekedar idola. Kalian _icon_ dan panutan para penggemar. Tunjukkan profesionalisme dan jangan pernah terlibat skandal. Kami tak ingin kalau sampai masalah pribadi dibawa ke dalam pekerjaan. Hubungan cinta antar pemeran terpaksa kami larang. Tiada ampun bagi seorang pelanggar. Camkan itu baik-baik!" Demikianlah kalimat nasehat yang berulang kali dilontarkan pihak manajemen.

Meskipun begitu, sebenarnya ada sebuah rahasia penting yang dua artis itu sembunyikan rapat-rapat dari publik. Perasaan saling mencintai dan tali kasih yang mereka jalin sejak hampir 5 tahun lalu. Ya, 5 tahun. Ketika Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura memutuskan untuk menjadikan SASUSAKU sebagai hubungan nyata di luar dunia Shippuden.

…

…

…

…

_**Dhuaaarrrr**_

Ledakan besar yang terjadi akibat serangan _bijuu_ menyebabkan tanah berguncang dan seketika tempat dilingkupi asap serta debu-debu bercampur pasir beterbangan. Beberapa _shinobi_ bahkan sampai terlempar terkena serangan. Jatuh berguguran, tewas dan terluka. Serpihan bebatuan pun menghujani tubuh _**Sakura **_yang terpental membentur tebing**. **Di tengah kondisi seperti itu sebisa mungkin dirinya coba untuk bangkit. Setelah berhasil selamat, dengan sigap dia bergegas menghampiri mereka yang membutuhkan bantuan. Tak peduli betapa tubuhnya sendiri telah lelah. Menanggung perih dan luka gores akibat serangan beruntun musuhbarusan.

"Bertahanlah…" ucapnya seraya dia arahkan kedua tangannya, bersiap mengeluarkan cakra pada bagian tubuh seorang _shinobi_ yang terluka dengan perut robek mengeluarkan banyak darah.

…

"CUT!" teriak sang sutradara lewat _toa_ di sisi lapangan. "Ok, bagus semuanya. Kita dapatkan adegan yang sempurna. Berikutnya siap-siap tim 5 di posisi. Petugas bereskan perlengkapan. 10 menit lagi kita ambil adegan 389. Lainnya silakan istirahat."

Menuruti instruksi sutradara, pemeran yang tak terlibat di adegan selanjutnya segera menepi. Desah nafas lelah bercampur kepuasan tampak di wajah mereka. Demi apapun juga mereka telah lakukan yang terbaik hanya untuk sebuah adegan tak lebih dari 5 menit nanti tayang di televisi. Profesional. Itulah mereka. Melakukannya dengan _epic_.

"Sakura, tunggu!" teriak salah satu asisten. Menghentikan langkah gadis berambut merah muda itu. "Kau tak perlu ikut syuting adegan selanjutnya. Istirahat saja dan obati lukamu."

"Ekh? Tapi aku gak kenapa-napa kok."

"Jangan bohong. Bahu dan kepalamu beneran terluka kan? Sudah cepat sana obati." dengan sedikit memaksa asisten tadi dorong punggung aktris cantik itu mengarah ke tenda peristirahatan.

…

"Tch, kau kan…" sinis Sakura pada seorang lelaki yang berpapasan dengannya di pintu masuk tenda, "Dasar tukang ngadu!" tuduhnya, sambil cemberut emerald tatap tajam manik onyx.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya balas mendelik seraya menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya, tetap pada posisi menyender pada salah satu tiang tenda sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Sementara si gadis musim semi itu masih saja menggerutu tak terima dirinya diseret pergi meski itu untuk kebaikannya sendiri. Memang begitulah Sakura, tak jarang dia lakukan setiap adegan menantang nyawa seperti tadi tanpa menggunakan peran pengganti.

"Hei, jangan marah sama Sasuke. Kalau dia tak beritahu kami soal keadaanmu, bisa-bisa lukamu tambah parah. Sudah kubilang hati-hati dan jangan gegabah kan sebelum syuting. Kau juga jangan lakukan adegan tak penting. Tak perlu benar-benar membenturkan tubuhmu ke tebing segala kan tadi. Dasar kau ini…"

"Iiiih, Tamao berisiiiiik. Itu juga aku tahu." sela Sakura pada si asisten.

"Kalau begitu jangan lakukan lagi. Nanti kami yang dimarahi sama manajermu gimana?"

"Tapi kan ini memang peranku."

"Tapi kau tak perlu melakukannya sampai seperti ini. Yang lain juga tidak."

"Nah kalau Sasuke dan Naruto juga gak suka pakai peran pengganti."

"Mereka kan aktor laga."

"Aku juga aktris laga." balas Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Ah, iya memang. Tapi kau itu berbeda. Sudah jangan berdebat lagi. Daripada mendengar protesmu, aku lebih malas mendengar omelan manajermu. Katanya masa bintang iklan _lotion_ terkenal punya kulit cacat bekas goresan. Jadi, kau nurut saja, ok?!"

"Huh," Sakura hanya mendengus dan kerucutkan bibirnya. Apa yang dikatakan Tamao memang benar. Walau dia ingin tampil profesional di film ini tapi ada bagian pekerjaan lain yang ditanganinya menuntut hal lain.

"Tamao-_san._" panggil salah seorang kru tiba-tiba, "Bisa ikut kami sebentar. Sepertinya ada masalah di bagian _set_ untuk adegan berikutnya."

"Eh, benarkah? Waduh gimana nih?" panik Tamao bingung. Dirinya belum selesai mengobati Sakura malah harus pergi. Melihat situasi seperti ini, tampaknya tak ada pilihan lain. "Ah, Sasuke… tolong ya!" pintanya, cepat-cepat dia bergegas pergi dan menitipkan Sakura pada Sasuke. Tinggallah mereka berdua sekarang dalam tenda.

Hening sejenak.

"Apa?!" tanya Sakura terkesan judes ketika didapati Sasuke masih terdiam memerhatikan dirinya. Jujur, dia kesal pada rekan kerjanya satu itu yang dianggap telah merusak kesenangan pekerjaannya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ada di sini? Hari ini bukan jadwal syutingmu."

Sasuke mendekat, lekas menyambar botol _iodine_ diatas meja dan melanjutkan sisa pekerjaan Tamao tadi mengobati luka Sakura.

"Jawab dong kalau aku tanya!" sentak Sakura.

_**Plok**__―_Sasuke tempatkan sebelah tangannya di atas helaian rambut merah muda gadis itu. "Kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya. Tatapan onyx tampak khawatir. "Mana yang sakit?"

"Hmmphh…" Melihat hal itu, lain dengan tadi, emerald pun perlahan ikut melembut. Tampak sedikit tergenang cairan bening. "Kau… hik hik… harusnya bilang dulu kalau mau datang…" Sakura tak kuasa lagi menahan diri. "Aku kan kangeeeennn~..." Diterjangnya tubuh Sasuke, lekas memeluk erat lelaki itu. Sejenak menumpahkan kerinduan. Setelah lama mereka tak bertemu karena terhalang kesibukan jadwal masing-masing.

"Kan biar jadi kejutan, hehe…" balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Didekapnya Sakura erat. Sama seperti gadisnya, lelaki ini juga rindu.

"Kau jadi kurus sekarang." kata Sakura, membingkai wajah Sasuke.

"Oh ya? Dan jidatmu semakin lebar sekarang." iseng Sasuke sambil menempelkan plester di sudut kening Sakura. _**Buk**_―dan hasilnya dia langsung dihadiahi pukulan ringan tepat menghantam bahu pemuda itu. "Ahaha, bercanda." lanjut Sasuke, dikecupnya jidat itu dengan sayang. "Sebaliknya kau makin terlihat cantik."

"Benarkah? Sepertinya sejak kau kembali bergaul dengan Suigetsu, kau jadi suka gombal. Selama aku di sini kau tak coba merayu gadis lain kan?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Cuma kamu yang kurayu."

"Oh ya?"

"Kau sendiri, sebaliknya pasti disini banyak yang coba merayumu kan?"

"Aku tak tergoda."

"Oh ya?"

Sasuke letakkan sebelah tangannya di pipi Sakura, menatap _intens_. "Jangan meragukanku. Menurutmu kenapa aku rela tak ambil cuti usai syuting di Konoha kemarin? Buru-buru ambil penerbangan pertama hari ini padahal masih ada waktu seminggu sebelum kemunculanku di tempat ini. Bergabung dengan pasukan aliansi…"

"Akhirnya _**Sasuke**_ kembali pada _**Sakura**_…" sela Sakura.

"Hn, anggap saja begitu. Yang pasti diluar cerita, Sasuke ingin cepat kembali bersama Sakura." lanjut Sasuke seraya mengecup sekilas bibir Sakura.

Gadis itu dibuat _spechless_ jadinya. Entah ini sekedar rayuan atau apa. Tak banyak bicara, hanya saling menatap, mereka tahu perasaan masing-masing. Memang jarak itu menyiksa. Ketika keduanya berada jauh di tempat yang berbeda dalam waktu lama. Sudah lebih dari sebulan ini Sakura tengah syuting adegan perang dunia di perbatasan Suna, sedangkan Sasuke masih di Konoha untuk adegan kebangkitan Orochimaru dan para Hokage. Maka tak perlu menunggu lagi jika sekarang mereka bertemu dan melampiaskan hasrat yang tersimpan dalam kecupan-kecupan kecil, hingga beralih menjadi _french kiss_ yang berlangsung lama dan mesra.

"Aku merindukanmu." ucap Sakura disela pagutan.

"Hn," Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Aku juga."

"Syukurlah kita bisa bertemu."

…

…

…

…

Pagi hari berikutnya padahal Sakura ingin bangun lebih siang dari biasa. Tak ada jadwal syuting hari ini dan dia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Sasuke seharian. Tapi rencana itu gagal ketika dia dapati sisi ranjang sampingnya kosong. Sakura panik, setengah merasa takut. Takut apa yang terjadi kemarin dan semalam di tempat ini hanya khayalannya saja. Tapi akhirnya dia bisa bernafas lega, ketika keluar kamar Sakura dapati makhluk raven _chicken butt_ itu tampak sedang menelepon, berdiri memunggunginya. Langsung saja Sakura hampiri dan peluk tubuh Sasuke yang masih _topless_.

"_Ohayou_~…" sapa Sakura riang.

Sasuke tersentak.

"Siapa itu?" tanya seseorang di seberang telepon Sasuke. Tampaknya suara Sakura tadi terdengar olehnya. "Apa kau bersama seseorang? Itu Sakura? Jadi kalian sedang bersama sekarang? Ya ampuuuuuunnnn… Sasuke, jangan bilang kalau kabar itu benar."

"Err, itu..."

Orang di seberang telepon sana adalah manajer Sasuke. Sementara mereka masih berbincang dengan lebih dominan si manajer yang bicara, mengomel dan menceramahi Sasuke. Memerhatikan wajah serius pemuda itu membuat Sakura jadi khawatir dan penasaran.

"Iya, aku pasti akan bertanggung jawab. Tapi tolong jangan bertindak atau ambil keputusan apapun sebelum kita semua bicara. Nanti aku hubungi lagi."―_**pip**_―Sasuke tutup teleponnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke lekas membuka aplikasi internet ponselnya. _Browsing_ beberapa berita kemudian menunjukkannya pada Sakura. "Gawat. Kita ketahuan."

**BUKTI TAK TERBANTAHKAN **

**SASUSAKU LAKUKAN KEBOHONGAN PUBLIK **

**MESRA DI LOKASI SYUTING**

"Ekh?!" Sakura terbelalak tak percaya begitu melihat _headline_ yang tertulis di salah satu artikel.

Disebutkan dalam berita itu tentang pertemuan mereka kemarin. Mengira lokasi syuting yang tertutup bagi publik, belum lagi semua kru sibuk bekerja, tak ada siapapun dalam tenda kecuali mereka, ternyata ada _paparazzi_ yang berhasil menyelinap masuk. Mengambil gambar saat Sakura dan Sasuke sedang berciuman mesra. Berita seperti ini dari dulu sudah sering beredar tapi sekarang berbeda. Di foto tampak jelas terlihat itu raven dan pink. Siapa lagi selain mereka. Wartawan gosip itu bahkan menguntit sampai ke hotel tempat mereka menginap sekarang. Diselidiki menyewa satu kamar yang sama sudah menuliskan serentetan berita miring hubungan keduanya. Meski pihak pengelola hotel bisa menjamin privasi para tamu tapi mungkin di luar sana sudah banyak pihak media menunggu kalau-kalau SasuSaku keluar dari tempat yang sama sekarang.

Rasanya tak mungkin bisa menyangkal tuduhan itu seperti biasa. Salahnya Sasuke adalah dia tak seharusnya berada di Suna sekarang. Pergi dari Konoha lebih cepat dari jadwal syuting yang seharusnya memperlihatkan niatan Sasuke yang ingin cepat datang menemui Sakura. Sakura pun ceroboh, semalam malah tak kembali pulang ke mansion biasa tempat wajib para kru dan pemain film tinggal selama syuting di Suna. Jadinya pihak manajemen yang tak bisa mengkonfirmasi berita ini jadi tahu kebenarannya.

Sasuke menyalakan televisi dan melihat beberapa acara _infotainment _menayangkan berita yang sama. Parahnya lagi bahkan sudah ada dalam bentuk video durasi 10 detik saat mereka bercumbu (tentu dengan sensor).

"Aaaa… bagaimana ini, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura bingung.

…

…

…

"Kalian tahu kan, artis itu _public figure_. Artis yang bermasalah reputasinya akan jatuh. Kami bilang boleh pacaran tapi tidak dengan sesama artis dibawah naungan manajemen yang sama. Sekarang lihat akibatnya. Dua orang sekaligus. Benar-benar merusak citra. Terlebih lagi tokoh utama. Dikabarkan berita tak senonoh seperti itu."

Pihak manajeman bersama manajer masing-masing menceramahi SasuSaku.

"Tak senonoh? Berlebihan. Cuma ciuman doang kan bukan adegan mesum." timpal Sasuke.

"Kau!" jengah sang manajer, "Mau, kalau yang tersebar itu video aktifitas malam kalian di kamar hotel yang sama?!"

"Sudah. Sudah. Cukup. Dimarahi juga percuma." lerai Tamao, mewakili pihak manajemen. "Aku juga ceroboh. Aku sama sekali tak menduga kalau kalian bisa seperti itu. Kenapa tak pernah bilang…"

"Tentu saja tak bilang, nanti pasti dilarang." celetuk Sakura.

"Bahkan sudah dilarang, Sakura." lanjut Tamao, "Tertera jelas di kontrak. Tapi yang lebih tak kupercaya, bahkan manajer kalian sendiripun menyembunyikan hal ini dari kami."

"Maaf." tunduk dua manajer SasuSaku. "Kami memang salah, tak bisa menjaga mereka baik-baik."

"Apa sih?!" kesal Sakura, "Memangnya sebesar itu kesalahan kami. Cuma pacaran saja tak boleh. Menghalangi kebahagiaan seseorang itu tindakan yang jahat. Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi. Kalau memang kalian tak mau terima. Aku memilih keluar saja dari sini."

"Hentikan Sakura, jaga ucapanmu!" bujuk manajernya, "Hati-hati kalau bicara. Mana bisa keluar. Kontrakmu belum selesai. Ada denda pembatalan dan masalah lainnya kalau kita seenaknya keluar. Karirmu juga. Tak cukup di film ini, pasti akan berimbas pada proyek lainnya."

"Aku tak peduli!"

"Sakura, cukup!" kali ini Sasuke yang bicara, "Tenanglah. Dengar dulu apa kata mereka."

"Apa?!" Sakura melohok tak percaya, "Mana bisa begitu Sasuke, memangnya kau tak peduli?! Ah, iya memang kau tak pernah peduli soal ini!"

"Eh, eh, sudah cukup!" Tamao kembali melerai sebelum pasangan itu malah bertengkar, "Fokus pada permasalahan. Tak akan ada pembatalan kontrak. Karena sulit mengganti pemeran di serial yang sudah berlangsung lama. Tapi publik juga butuh kejelasan. Paling kita akan sembunyikan hal ini. Bilang pada mereka kalian tak punya hubungan apapun seperti biasa. Gadis di tenda itu memang Sakura, tapi bukan dengan Sasuke. Kita cari orang yang mirip, akui sebagai pacar rahasia Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri bilang saja kau masih ada di Konoha kemarin dan baru pagi tadi tiba di Suna karena hebohnya berita itu. Kalau perlu sekalian kau juga bilang kalau selama ini kau pacaran dengan gadis lain yang bukan Sakura."

"Tunggu, mana bisa begitu!" protes Sakura tak terima.

"Lakukan!" perintah Tamao. "Atau bukan hanya kau dan Sasuke, tapi serial Shippuden ini, semuanya akan hancur."

Sakura menggeleng tak percaya. Gadis itu menangis. Melihat semua orang tampak setuju, terlebih Sasuke pun tetap terdiam membuat hatinya semakin sakit. "Curang…" gumamnya sedih, "Ini sama sekali tak adil, hik hik…"

…

…

…

Setelah rencana disusun dan persiapan selesai, mereka mengadakan _perss conference_. Puluhan wartawan berkumpul, siap dengan kamera dan daftar pertanyaan pada SasuSaku. Sebagai pembuka adalah Tamao yang bicara, dia jelaskan keterangan palsu mewakili pihak manajemen.

"Berbohong lagi… menyebalkan…" gerutu Sakura pelan. Tapi cukup terdengar jelas di telinga Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya. Walau wajah Sakura dari luar tampak biasa. Tapi Sasuke tahu kalau sebenarnya dia gelisah. Meskipun akhirnya mereka terima rencana ini, dan menganggapnya sebagai konsekuensi atas perbuatan mereka, tapi Sakura jelas tak berkenan melakukan semua ini.

Sakura sekarang mulai angkat bicara. Dia tersenyum ceria dan dengan ramah menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang diajukan.

"Ahahaha… masa sih itu Sasuke? Bukan kok. Makanya aku juga kaget. Beritanya sampai heboh gini. Padahal kan aku sama Sasuke gak ada hubungan apa-apa. Iya memang aku akui kalau itu aku. Err, maaf ya kalau mungkin kesannya aku nakal berbuat seperti itu tak kenal tempat. Habis mau gimana lagi, namanya juga anak muda, ngerti dong. Ah, tapi catat lho, itu bukan Sasuke. Tapi memang benar pacar aku. _Sorry_ ya selama ini gak bilang-bilang. Karena kami gak mau di ekspos. Bikin malas kan kalau udah ada skandal gini. Nanti aku kenalin siapa dia."

"Tapi kok bisa lelaki itu mirip Sasuke?"

"Ya gitu deh. Cuma karena model rambutnya aja kali. Entah, mungkin cowok aku sebenarnya nge-fans ama Sasu nih, hihihi~…" canda Sakura, "Lagian udah jelas Sasu baru sampai di Suna hari ini, gak mungkin dia ciuman ama aku kemarin. Orang masih ada di Konoha. Iya kan, Sasuke? hahaha…"

"Hn." Sasuke tak banyak berkomentar. Diam-diam dia perhatikan Sakura. Dan rasanya miris sekaligus tak tega melihat gadis itu berakting hebat ungkapkan kebohongan seperti ini. Senyuman, tawa, sikap tegar seolah tak terjadi apa-apa itu semua palsu.

"Lalu Sasuke, bagaimana tanggapanmu soal kesalahpahaman ini? Kau pasti merasa tak enak selalu dituduh memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Sakura." tanya salah seorang wartawan.

"Iya," jawab Sasuke, "Ini salah paham. Tak enak. Semuanya sama sekali tak menyenangkan. Harus melakukan hal konyol seperti ini sedangkan aku sendiripun sudah punya pacar."

"Ekh?! Benarkah?"

"WAAAA…. SASUKE PUNYA PACAR?!"

Suasana langsung heboh saat pernyataan itu terlontar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Siapa? Siapa gadis itu? Kau pacaran dengan siapa Sasuke?" pertanyaan beruntun lekas bersahutan, "Ceritakan lebih rinci, dengan siapa kau pacaran?"

"Hn. Dengar dan catat baik-baik. Aku pacaran dengan…" Sasuke lekas pasang tampang serius. Bicara dengan tegas dan jelas. "HARUNO SAKURA." lanjutnya.

"APAAA?!" lebih bikin syok daripada yang tadi. Tak disangka Sasuke akan membongkar rahasia mereka.

Sakura sendiri tampak terkejut. Gadis itu terbelalak tak percaya, "Sa-su-…"

"Tidak! Tunggu, tunggu! Ini salah. Sasuke salah. Dia bukan pacaran dengan Sakura." panik Tamao, "Sasuke apa yang coba kau lakukan?! Cepat sangkal!"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku sudah tak mau lagi menutupinya. Aku tak mau lebih menyakiti orang yang aku cintai karena keegoisan kita semua. Aku tak peduli."

"Tapi pacaran sesama artis manajemen itu dilarang!"

"Hn, begitu? Baiklah, aku sudah pikirkan. Kalau memang pacaran dilarang, maka aku akan menikahinya." ucap Sasuke seraya menarik Sakura dan mencium gadis itu di depan semua orang.

"APAAAAA?!"

…

…

…

**_Piip_**

Lelaki itu tersentak, bukan karena layar LCD TV yang ditontonnya mendadak mati. Melainkan sepasang lengan mungil yang tiba-tiba melingkari tubuhnya. Onyx itu bergulir, menatap pemilik kepala berhelaian merah muda yang kini bersandar pada bahu bidangnya.

"Kau masih suka tonton acara gosip itu?" bisik Sakura.

"Gosip?" pikiran Sasuke melayang mengingat rekaman berita _infotainment_ yang barusan ditontonnya. "Jadi itu pendapatmu?"

"He'em."

Sasuke tertawa hambar, "Ah ha ha, 'kalau memang pacaran dilarang, maka aku akan menikahinya'―itu momen berharga saat aku melamarmu, nyonya Uchiha." sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat tampak bangga mengingatnya. "Apa kau lupa?"

"Tentu saja tidak." jawab Sakura. "Aku juga ingat. Dan selalu ingat semua yang kulalui saat bersamamu. Baik itu sebagai Sakura maupun _**Sakura**_."

"Hn, baguslah kalau begitu."

"SasuSaku _Forever_."

Dan kemudian kedua orang itu tersenyum bahagia.

"Yup, SasuSaku _forever and ever._"

.

.

.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

**FIN**

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

* * *

**Author Note**:

Wkwkwkwk~… tamatnya garink. Maksa banget, coz udah limit 5000 kata nih. Padahal ingin ceritakan banyak hal. Ya sudahlah. Yang penting aku senang bisa ikut berpartisipasi dalam **Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri**. Terima kasih buat yang udah baca, kalo ada yang ingin disampaikan review saja, ok?!

Jaa~… (^-^)/


End file.
